Off Duty
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: It was just supposed to be a regular patrol. But it was a patrol that was about to change his life. The kind of stuff that only happens in movies; the conversations daring, leaving them breathless, the looks, the smiles and he'll be damned if he let this opportunity pass up. Destiel


It was just supposed to be a regular patrol. Another shift spent cruising his home town and it was almost like he wasn't even working. It was a decent sized city, as far as Kansas goes, and not much happened here. Dean liked it that way. He could never transfer to the stations in a big city like Kansas City or some great metropolis like New York. No, he liked the size and pace of Lawrence, Kansas. Being a police officer was a dangerous enough job and, while Dean had fulfilled his childhood dream and loved his work, he also liked his life and the idea of _not_ having it cut short. The risk was smaller in smaller cities.

That's why today kind of surprised him.

North Lawrence was usually so peaceful and quiet. Cut off from the rest of the city by the river running through the north east corner. He turned onto Pleasant St, and no, the irony wasn't lost on him, when Dean heard yelling from down the street. Great. 10-97. Domestic dispute. This was just going to be a slice of pie. He called in to dispatch to inform them of his location. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of multiple gunshots ringing through the air. A jolt of panic laced through him.

"Patrol 4835. Shots fired at location."

The moment the officer pulled up outside, he parked and jumped out, gun drawn. His heart beat picked up and adrenaline thrummed through his veins. Instincts telling him _protect, protect, protect_. Gut screaming _careful, careful, careful._ Dean could still hear shouting coming from the backyard. Kids screaming and crying close by and moaning from someone injured.

The hardened officer crept his way around the side of the house, gun held at the ready. Despite his heart beating near out of his chest, he was perfectly calm. He had been trained for this, after all. Opening the gate to the back, his green eyes immediately focused on the middle aged woman collapsed on the ground, bleeding from a shot in her right thigh. Dark hair a mess. Eyes closed. She was moaning and dazed with pain. Dean moved closer and checked the area to see if there was danger close by. Seeing nothing, he holstered his gun and knelt beside her.

"Sir, my kids are in there." He smiled at her as he lifted her up under her arms and started dragging her back out to the front.

"I know, baby. I know," he tried to comfort her as best he could. Reassuring her he would get her kids. Then, into his radio, "I've got 'em."

"My kids are in there," she moaned. Completely out of it. Hopefully an ambulance was on its way.

Panting, he pulled the woman around the corner, up to the neighbours' front door and pounded. "Police, open the door!"

It took only a few moments for the door to open. Dean didn't have any time to think about whose house this was. Nor did he care. There were more pressing matters at hand. He brought the woman inside, ordered the man who answered the door to call 911 and tell them to bring the ambulance to his home, to stay inside and stay safe, then took off back to the house.

Trusty gun back in his hand, he ran back to the yard searching for the culprit. _Cover, cover, cover._ The officer ducked behind a bush. Not the greatest cover, but it hid him from view. He could still hear screaming kids and a yelling male. Sirens wailed in the distance. Good. Help was on the way.

Heart in his throat, he darted back out and around the corner. There was a little girl, maybe 5, running towards him. He lowered his gun immediately and beckoned her. "C'mere, c'mere, c'mere."

"Mommy," she screamed as she ran to him. When she reached him, he pushed her behind him, checking the yard behind her. There were two more kids in the yard, cowering. Terrified and crying. He waved them to him too. His heart clenched painfully, seeing how afraid they were. Then just anger washed through him. _Focus, focus, focus._

"Come on, sweetheart." A second little girl ran towards him, snivelling. He holstered his gun and moved towards her, out in the open, crouched and pulled her up into his arms and called to the little boy still hiding. "C'mere, buddy, c'mere!" The boy screamed something unintelligible seeing as he could only be 2 or 3 and crying just as loudly as the other two. He had to get them to safety. Had to get them out of there. "C'mere, c'mere, c'mere!" he called to him. A little one clung to his leg, one on his hip. He waited for the boy to run to him while keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Shots sounded again. The boy was startled and he ran at Dean, bawling. Terrified. "C'mere, c'mere." He picked the boy up into his free arm and told the little girl to follow as he led them around to safety. They all looked ok aside from being traumatized. It all happened so fast. _Protect, protect, protect_ was all Dean could think of. He ran with the kids back to his car, opened the back seat and stuffed them inside as gently and quickly as he could.

"Where's mommy?" the oldest girl cried.

"She's ok, sweetheart. Mommy is gonna be fine," he promised. Sirens called louder. They were so close. But the perp could be jumping fences by now. He had to go after him. "You kids wait for the ambulance to get here, ok?" He closed the door and pulled his gun back into his hand as he circled back around the house. There was a crash in the neighbours' yard and loud cursing. Dean immediately headed towards it. Peeking over the fence of the house he recognized as the one he left the woman in, he tensed.

Was the bastard going to finish the job? Now the woman, the man sheltering her, and whoever else inside was in danger too. From the noise of the sirens, back up had arrived. But he couldn't retreat to them or wait for them. He had to take action _now._

"Son of a bitch," he muttered as he scanned the yard. The man had stumbled into gardening tools and a wheelbarrow, gun still in hand, waving it carelessly around as he tried to get back to his feet. Possible alcohol/drug involvement. Awesome. Fucking perfect. Dean stepped back, took a breath, then gripped the fence and leapt over it like he did it everyday. And the moment his feet touched ground, he crouched and aimed his gun. "Police! Drop your weapon!" From the shouts, the other officers were just arriving on scene.

The man must have been drunk because he stumbled again and squinted, swaying as he looked around trying to find the person who shouted at him. Finally his eyes focused on the crouching, uniformed officer with a gun on him and he panicked. He squeezed the trigger. BANG!

Dean retaliated without a second thought. Shooting the man in his right shoulder. He cried out, dropping the gun and collapsing in shock and pain. Dean jumped up and went to him, kicking the gun out of reach, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing him despite his cries and whimpers of pain. "You'll live," he growled. The officer was a good shot, after all.

And just like that, it was all over.

Then other hands were on Dean and he looked around at his coworkers. Two of them, Adam and Rufus, picked the injured gunman up and carried him back out front to the ambulance. Another, Jo, was at his side, worry in her brown eyes. "Dean, you ok?"

He frowned, confusion in his own green eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He straightened up to his feet and scanned the backyard and out to the front street where there were people crawling everywhere, lights flashing, people shouting. Now he had a chance to breathe. _Calm, calm, calm._

"Dean, your arm. You were shot."

"I was?" He didn't feel anything. He looked at his right, then his left shoulder and was surprised to find he had indeed been shot. It was just a graze. Nothing serious. Though now that he knew it was there and the adrenaline started leaking out of his system, he definitely felt the sting. _Ouch._ With a wince, he covered the bleeding wound with his right hand and Jo walked with him back to the front.

Bobby, Deans' boss, surly, sour, greying man with a take-no-shit attitude, came at Dean and led him to the back of the ambulance. "That was stupid, kid! You could have been killed!"

"Did you get the woman and the kids?" Dean rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the insult. That was just Bobby's way of showing he was worried.

"Yeah, they're already on their way to hospital. She'll live and the kids didn't look hurt. Wanna tell me what happened?"

A paramedic saw to his shoulder, patching him up while Dean explained what happened as he arrived on scene. "I had to get them out of there. I couldn't wait for back up," he finished with a shrug. He knew it wasn't exactly protocol but he was supposed to save people despite the danger. That was his job. That's why he became a cop.

Bobby grumbled in his gruff way then relented. "Fine. Get your ass to the hospital, Winchester, and have that looked at properly. Then I want a completed report on my desk by tomorrow morning."

After he sauntered away, Dean just grinned and finally looked around. Most of the people had cleared out. The shooter, the woman and kids had been taken away already. Some officers were taking a look in the home and yard. And one was talking to the neighbour. The man whose home Dean had invaded and volunteered temporarily.

Now that Dean had a moment to spare, he could actually look at the man. He looked to be about Dean's age. 30, with a mess of black hair, a day's growth of stubble on a much defined jaw, plush pink lips, toned build underneath a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and business slacks. And he was barefoot. But the thing that caught Dean's attention most was that the man was staring at him while he spoke to the officer and he had the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen.

He smiled at the staring man and offered a half wave with his right hand. The man smiled and waved back. He had a soft smile. A smile that reached his eyes and crinkled the corners. Dean's heart thudded heavily.

"C'mon, Dean, let's get you to the hospital," young Jo was at his side again, pulling his gaze to her. Her worried expression made him chuckle. She was still fairly new and young at 24 so everything seemed like a big deal to her.

"It's just a graze, Jo."

"I don't wanna hear it, Winchester! I'm taking you to the hospital!" She turned and stormed over to his squad car and got in the drivers side. With a shake of his head, he followed her. There was no point in resisting a Harvelle. He learned that with Jo's mom, Ellen. That woman was terrifying and 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer when told to do something.

As Jo pulled away from the crime scene, Dean spared another glance back at the blue eyed man and saw him still staring after the officer till the car was out of sight.

…

It took a couple days to get everything sorted. Having his arm bandaged properly. Visiting the family he saved while at the hospital. Filling out the paperwork and talking to the higher ups about the situation. Avoiding his coworkers when they asked what happened. Then waiting for the paperwork to go through saying he could return to active duty without a problem. It was quite the process to wait and Dean hated waiting.

He wasn't a very patient man.

Regardless, when he was cleared to work again, Dean happily worked his normal beat. Breaking up a few brawls, pulling over a speeder or two. Just an average day for him. Then when his shift ended and he was off the clock, the only thing Dean could think of to do was to go back and check on that blue eyed man. He had been unceremoniously thrust into a dangerous situation at Deans' demand after all.

So Dean showered and changed into his civilian clothes, which consisted of worn blue jeans, black t-shirt, open dark blue button up with sleeves rolled up, leather jacket and hiking boots, jumped in his personal car and took off, heading towards North Lawrence.

Twenty minutes later, the off-duty officer pulled onto Pleasant St. Turning off the rumble of his '67 Chevy Impala, Dean took a breath and headed to the front door with more trepidation than he had any right to feel.

His knuckles rapped on the door. When the door opened, he was greeted with the same piercing blue eyes from a few days earlier. He blinked. Then put on his best charming smile. "Hey, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check on you and see if you were alright." Thankfully his brain still seemed to be functioning though the same could not be said for his heart. The man was much more attractive up close.

"Oh, yes. I'm doing quite well. Thank you, Officer…" His voice was deep and rough.

"Winchester. Ah, but I'm off duty so you can call me Dean," he chuckled softly, extending his hand in welcome.

"Castiel Novak," the blue eyed man returned the gesture, shaking hands firmly.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ "Pleased to officially meet you, Castiel. Thanks again, ya know, for the other day. I know I kinda just volunteered your help."

Castiel waved Dean off with a warm smile. "It was no trouble. It's not every day a shooting happens next door. I'm glad I could help. I should be thanking you for being in the neighbourhood and catching him."

"Just doing my job," he shrugged.

There was a beat of silence between the two men. Staring at each other for perhaps a little longer than necessary. Just till Dean thought maybe Castiel was just waiting for him to leave. He grinned down the few inches at the other and pushed his hands in his pockets. "Ah, anyway, I'll stop bugging ya. Thanks again and I'm glad you're ok."

Dean could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in those brilliant blue eyes and a falter in that soft smile. "Oh, you're not bothering me at all. Thank you for your concern, Off- uh, Dean."

On his way home for the day, the officer suddenly felt incredibly foolish. Normally he did check back with people to see if they were alright but in all of his 6 years as a cop, he had never felt so… caught off guard? Awkward?

Crawling into bed, he shook his head and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't going to think about it too much. He likely would never see him again after all, right?

…

A few weeks went by without incident for Dean. He worked his shifts dutifully, his graze healed quickly and life returned to normal. Starting his days off and coming off of night shift, he found himself in the grocery store at 7 in the morning.

Standing there and staring tiredly at the frozen dinners, trying to decide if he wanted steak or not, he felt a cautious tap on his shoulder. Startled, he turned to face them, only to break into a giant smile that crinkled the corners of his green eyes. "Heya, Cas! Fancy seeing you here!"

Castiel sucked in a breath. Hesitating a moment, then smiled back. "Hello, Dean." He paused to eye up the off-duty officer, then met his eyes again and tilted his head. "Cas?"

Dean felt his cheeks heat up a little, a sheepish smile on his freckled face. "Ah, sorry. It's just easier to say than Castiel." _Idiot._

The blue eyed man only stared at Dean which made him fidget. Then the gaze turned to look at the frozen food Dean had been staring at. "This is a strange place to get breakfast."

Dean couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled to the surface. Castiel was an interesting guy. "Well, I just finished night shift and have the next couple days off so…" he shrugged, not sure what else to say.

A small teasing smile played on Castiels' lips. "Frozen dinners are hardly healthy or good for you, Dean. Don't you cook?"

"Hey, I'm a great cook! It's just irritating and a lot of work to cook for just one person," Dean grinned. Ignoring the fact that Castiels' interest seemed to peak at the mention of it being just him.

"Is that so?" He wasn't sure what part of what he said Cas was replying to, so he went with his classic fall back. _Flirt, flirt, flirt._

"Well, I'd love to prove it to you. But then you'd have to come over some time for that."

He didn't miss the faint blush tinting those cheeks. His heart palpitated. _Flirt, flirt, flirt._

Composed, Castiel replied, "I'd like that, Dean."

 _Wait, what?_

Unexpected, but not unwelcome. Cas' reply had Dean's smile only growing. "Great. When are you free for dinner?"

"Tonight."

"Allergies?"

"None."

"My place at 6?"

"Absolutely."

Their exchange left Dean a little breathless. Almost like every word was a challenge. A dare. A fiery, electric caution tape ready to catch fire. What in the world was this?

The men exchanged numbers and parted ways in the store and Dean completely forgot about the frozen dinners.

…

Dean made it home, laden with groceries he hadn't intended on buying just a few hours before. Regardless, he went about preparing and putting the food away for later tonight before settling down for a few hour nap. Coming off of nightshift always messed with him for a day or two. Sleeping for a few hours now would ensure he would make it through the evening with Castiel. Then he could get back into a normal sleep schedule.

A smile stayed firmly in place on his full lips as he passed out on the couch with Dr. Sexy MD playing quietly in the background.

…

A buzzing sound made Dean pause, mid-taste. Setting the fork down and wiping his hands on the dishtowel slung over his shoulder, he checked his phone that was sitting on the counter. An eager smile crossed his face. _Excited_.

 **Castiel:** _I'm on my way. Is dinner almost ready?_

 _(5:43pm)_

 **Dean:** _Almost. Door is unlocked. Let yourself in. See you soon._

 _(5:44pm)_

Setting his phone back down, the officer went back to taste testing his food. Perfect. Almost ready. Before he knew it, it was 5 to 6 and there was a soft knock on his door before it opened. Deans' heart jumped, stomach clenched.

"Hello?"

"In the kitchen! I'll be right there."

Making sure everything was set aside, he went to the front door to greet his guest and paused. Castiel was dressed in a light blue button up long sleeve shirt rolled to his elbows and black slacks. But his shirt was slightly rumpled and not tucked in all the way. His dark hair was a complete mess but he had the warmest smile on his lips at the sight of Dean. The man swallowed hard and smiled back. _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

"Heya, Cas. Right on time!" He grinned and held out a hand for the other man to shake in greeting.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking very," he took a moment to eye Dean up in his ripped jeans, black t-shirt, barefoot glory, "domestic. I brought beer."

Fighting the blush that fought to rise, Dean chuckled and took the beer to put in the fridge. "Make yourself at home."

Castiel took a look around the small living space with a small smile. Small, yes, but cozy. And for a bachelor, Dean was pretty clean and neat. Everything had its place. Something that must come from being a police officer. Rounding the corner, he found himself in a small dining area with a table big enough for two people. And there was Dean setting out the plates of food next to two bottles of beer already open and on the table.

"Dinner's ready," he grinned.

They sat across from each other and Dean watched Castiel look over his food with hungry eyes. "Dean, this looks amazing," he looked up to meet Deans' eyes.

"Don't look so shocked," he chuckled, taking a drink. "Wait till you try it."

Without needing to be told twice, Castiel dug in eagerly. Deans' breath hitched when pure pleasure crossed Castiels' face. The man moaned and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the perfectly seasoned and cooked meat.

"Told ya I could cook."

"You can cook for me anytime," Castiel moaned out around another forkful. Dean could only smile shyly and look down, helping himself to his own plate of food.

Small conversations passed between the two as dinner was finished and beer was drunk. It wasn't until the plates had been cleared and they made themselves comfortable on Dean's couch when the topics became interesting.

"So, what made you want to be a cop?" Castiel asked, blue eyes fixed on Dean as he sipped the beginning of his third beer.

One leg folded onto the couch, the other resting on the floor, Dean's back pressed into the corner and one arm up on the back of the couch, he smiled. "My dad. He was in the army and was a big stickler for doing things the right way. Making the world a better place. He raised me and Sammy the same way, though I'm not much for army material. I like the idea of being home every night."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "And Sam is an Officer too?"

"Oh, no! Not a chance. Not Sammy. He never followed anything dad said. Far too stubborn, smart and strong willed for following orders. No. He's in Stanford, a law student in fact." Dean explained proudly.

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is. What about you? What do you do, Cas?"

The man smiled at his beer bottle, peeling the label thoughtfully. "Nothing as interesting as a law student or cop. I sell ad space for radio."

"How respectable," Dean smiled teasingly.

"Yeah, I know. It's rather anticlimactic compared to you," the man pouted slightly, concentrating on his label peeling.

"Nah, I think that's great. It can't be an easy job. But it's a steady career. Nothing wrong with that."

Scoffing, the salesman rolled his eyes. "I suppose. It's more of a job than a career though."

"Is there something else you wanted to do?"

Castiel licked his lips, eyes flicking up to Dean, a nervous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I always wanted to own and work in my own coffee shop."

Dean pulled his green eyes away from those sinful lips and smiled. "So why don't you? That sounds like a great idea."

"I don't have the finances for the start up. Not by myself anyhow. I'd need a partner." He shrugged and finished his drink. "It's just a dream. What about you? Have you always wanted to be a cop or was there something else you wanted?"

"No, I've always wanted to be a cop. I'm livin' the dream."

Their eyes met again and Dean's heart squeezed painfully. Comfortable, contemplative silence passed between them again and the officer wondered if it was weird that neither one of them looked away from the other. Dean finally broke the gaze and the silence, clearing his throat and standing up. "Uh, another beer?"

The other man glanced at his empty bottle then smiled ruefully. "I don't think so, unless you want me to spend the night. I don't think either of us agrees with drinking and driving." His blue eyes flicked up to Dean as a wry smile crossed his face.

Dean's breath caught for a moment before he laughed and took the empty bottle from his guest. "So another one then."

Castiel didn't argue.

A movie was turned on, drinks continued, and quiet conversation filtered through the rest of the evening as if they were old friends catching up. Near the end of the second movie, Castiel had ended up beside Dean, eyes closed, and leaning precariously close to the incredibly aware and awake man. _Kiss, touch, smell, kiss_.

"Cas? Buddy?"

The other man groaned and opened sleepy blue eyes and Dean's gut tightened. _Kiss, kiss, kiss!_ He smiled. "I can set you up in the spare room. C'mon," he patted the man's thigh and stood, ignoring the roar of his heartbeat and the fact that Castiel had gasped at Dean's sudden touch.

Dean led him into the spare room and shoved his hands into his pockets. Definitely feeling the buzz of the alcohol course through him pleasantly. And judging by the dark haze in his new friends eyes, Cas was feeling the same way. "Thank you, Dean."

He started unbuttoning his shirt and Dean flushed lightly and bid him goodnight before ducking back out to the living room. _Want, want, want…_

…

Over the following weeks, Dean and Castiel developed a good friendship. On Dean's days off, they'd hang out in the evenings, Dean usually making dinner for them (at Castiel's request). Movies, drinks, walks, the mall. Castiel even attempted to play video games with Dean one evening; losing horribly. Though he didn't seem to mind, even when Dean laughed and teased him.

One Friday night, a few months after they met, they sat in a pub that was quickly becoming their go-to place. Castiel tried to keep his laughter in check after a particularly terrible story Dean told him about Gabe, another officer he worked with. "And so he says to the guy, 'Shit, you're from Canada? Sorry, eh?'"

Dean snorted with laughter and Castiel scoffed into his pint. Another quiet night for them. Already a few drinks in, pleasantly buzzed and enjoying each other's company. A woman sidled up next to Dean in their booth with a sultry smile at one point. All giggles and bouncy hair and cleavage. Flirting came second nature to Dean so their conversation lilted and waved with tease. She left her number scrawled on a napkin and left Dean's side with a wink.

Proudly, Dean held up the napkin to Cas and chuckled. Shaking his head he scrunched up the number and sipped his pint and Castiel could only stare.

"You're not going to call her? She was quite attractive."

"That she is, but nah. Just not interested." His green eyes settled on the plush lips pressed against the cool glass. _Kiss, lick, taste…_

"When's the last time you were with anyone. If you don't mind my asking, of course." Castiel had a faint flush across his cheeks and Dean distantly wondered if that was from the alcohol consumed or because of the personal nature of his question.

"Ah," Dean had to think about that, "we talking dating or just sex?"

"Both."

"Been 2 years since I was in a relationship. A few months since I had sex. What about you?" he leveled his eyes on his friend, hoping he kept his face as politely interested as he had hoped.

Castiel's blue gaze lowered self-consciously. "It's been a year since I've had either."

"A year?" Dean balked. "Jesus, Cas, why so long?"

Castiel shrugged, looking away, suddenly shy. "I can't just have sex with random people. And after my last relationship ended, I just never went looking. I lost myself in work and routine."

Sensing his friends' discomfort, Dean took another drink and leaned forward, trying to catch his eyes. "It's alright, I get it. It's nice, you know. To see someone not so jaded or flakey. It's cool. Not judging, ok?"

Blue eyes lifted to meet green and Dean licked his lips and swallowed hard. _Want, want, want…_ Who was he to judge anyways? He had sex with strangers easily. He left them easily too. Established relationships never really worked out for Dean. Part of it was just him. People got tired of him one way or another. Part of it was the fact that he was a cop. There usually came a point in time in his relationships where his partner just couldn't handle the stress or handle not seeing him all the time. So Dean had given up and just took his pleasure where he found it.

Except these last few months… he had been passing up opportunities from eager women that, a few months ago, he would have accepted. But Dean wasn't deluded enough to try and convince himself that it wasn't because of the beautiful man in front of him. He knew. He knew exactly why.

"Thank you, Dean."

He wanted his friend in completely inappropriate ways. His green eyes zeroed in on the gleam of alcohol on those plush lips. The pink tongue that darted out to lick it up. Dean wanted to lick it up… The defined jaw moved, worked around a sentence that he didn't hear. He looked up, dazed.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked why you haven't had a relationship in two years…" a small smile toyed with those _fucking_ _lips._

"Ah, well, she couldn't handle the stress of dating a cop. The switch schedules and the fear that I might not make it home one day," the officer shrugged and downed the last of his beer.

"Must be difficult to find a woman willing to accept your career choice." Castiel nodded thoughtfully. Messy hair bouncing slightly.

"Anyone, really. Men are just as bad as women."

Castiels' eyes snapped up, mouth open in unfiltered shock. "Men?"

It was Deans' turn to flush lightly and shift uncomfortably. "Uh… yeah... I mean, I've never had anything really definitive, relationship-wise with men but uh…" he trailed off with a shrug. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"So… you're bi?"

"Yeah… is that a problem?" Dean bristled a little defensively. An automatic response. He was used to having to defend his sexuality.

"No! No, not… I didn't mean… shit, I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel spluttered out an apology, wide eyed. "I just didn't think you… uhm…"

Dean watched with near amusement as Castiel fought to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"I like men too."

The air was sucked out of Dean's lungs as Castiel kept his gaze fixed firmly on the wood of the table. Both hands holding his empty glass. "What?"

"Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to come off as rude when I asked… I'm not against bisexuals at all as… I am one too." He glanced back up at Dean and Deans' throat felt dry, parched, so fucking _thirsty_ he had a hard time swallowing.

"Shit, Cas, I had no idea…"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, the salesman looked away again, "Now that I've firmly made a fool of myself, uh, can I buy you another drink?"

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Then he shook his head. "How about we just head back to my place?"

Castiel only nodded quietly. Probably not trusting himself not to say anything else foolish. Dean paid their tab and the pair walked the few blocks back to Deans' home in relative silence. Jackets zipped up against the chilly winter air.

They decided on a movie, Indiana Jones, and settled onto the couch, beer in hand. But Dean just couldn't hold back his curiosity. "So your last relationship... what happened?" He looked over at his friend and definitely noticed the flush on that beautiful face and the way Cas' eyes stared at the screen like he was purposely avoiding looking at Dean. Marion slapped Indy, yelling that she was just a kid and that he ruined everything.

"My boyfriend of 4 years fell in love with someone else."

"What a moron. That's his loss."

"Why do you say that?" Castiel looked at Dean, brows slightly furrowed, head tilted in that way that drove Dean crazy. _Kiss, touch, hold, want…_

"You're a catch, Cas. I mean, I've only known you a few months but Jesus… you're smart, you're patient, you're a hard worker, you're very attractive… I dunno. I haven't found anything about you that I don't like." Dean shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant but his heart felt like it would give out at any second.

A sad smile crossed Castiels' lips. "Not yet anyways. You'll see. One day you'll get tired of me. You'll leave and I'll be left to start over again."

The amount of pain in that sentence drove Dean forward, closer to the other. "Hey, I know the feeling… I know what it's like. I can't hold a relationship either because no one can stand being around me for long periods of time. They get tired of me and my job and just leave. But Cas, I'm not gonna leave you, ok? I don't find you boring or whatever. You're a great person and I'm stubborn. You're stuck with me, got it?"

He didn't realize his hand was on Castiels' leg until Cas tore his gaze from Deans' to look down at it. Dean sucked in a breath and pulled his hand away. "Shit, sorry. I just… I just mean you'll have me until you don't want me anymore, you know?" He looked over at the movie, watching as Indy and Sallah realize the Nazi's are digging in the wrong place.

Till he felt a hesitant, warm hand cover his own. Dean looked back at his hand and saw Castiels' hand resting on it, brushing over his freckled knuckles with his thumb. Looking up, Cas' blue eyes bore into his, serious, curious, hesitant, brave. "Dean…"

The low, gravelly pitch sent a thrill straight down his spine. "Cas?"

The beer was taken from him and set on the coffee table. In the background, Marion is kidnapped and screaming for Indy to save her. Castiel locked his eyes on Dean. Pupils blown wide with desire as he pressed forward into Dean's space. His movements were slow, as if expecting Dean to push him away. The officer could only lick his lips and swallow, leaning back as Cas crawled into the open space between Dean's legs. Down, down, down, until Dean was pressed into the couch, Castiel leaned over him, asking a silent question.

 _Fuck it._

He couldn't wait any more. Dean leaned up to kiss Castiel. Like a spell had been broken, Castiel immediately melted against Dean with a soft moan. Pressed flush, hands gripping whatever they could find and Dean was a mess. He laced his fingers through that dark hair and held Cas there as their kisses grew heated and breathy. His other hand travelled. Explored. Made music as they lined the sides and back of the man on top of him.

"Want you, Dean…"

Dean needed nothing else. With a growl, he gripped the mans' hips and pulled him down as he ground up and they both moaned. Both already hard. "Fuck, Cas…yousure?" his speech breathy and quick. He couldn't wait. He'd already been wanting and waiting for months…

"Yes, Dean."

Needing no other reassurance, Dean pushed Cas back just enough to sit up and pull his shirt over his head, tousling his messy hair even more. His hands immediately went to the uncovered expanse of skin. Underneath the rumpled shirt, there was a lean, toned body and Dean wanted it. Needed it. Craved it. More. He kissed at Cas' neck, his hands working at the belt and button of his pants as the other man threaded his hands into Deans' short brown hair.

Surging forward, he flipped their positions. Cas huffed out a breath as he was flipped onto his back, Dean between his legs as he tugged his pants down and off. He was flushed, panting, his cock twitching in his underwear and Dean was fucking _wrecked._ Castiel didn't think it was fair that he was the only one undressed and tugged at Deans' shirt. So Dean pulled it off over his head and worked at his jeans. Green eyes drinking up the sight of Cas as he palmed himself over his underwear. "So beautiful, Dean," he groaned longingly as inch by freckled inch, Dean exposed himself.

Hungrily, Dean pressed himself over Castiel again, kissing eagerly. One hand propping him up, the other roaming, wandering, exploring the bare expanse of lean salesman underneath him. He felt the mans' hands wander his hair, his sides, gripping his shoulders as Dean ground their hips together. They lost each other somewhere between bruising kisses and the feel of their hard cocks rubbing through underwear.

"More," Castiel moaned into Deans' mouth.

Happily, Dean kissed his way down over the smooth chest, soft stomach, over those gorgeous hipbones. Worshipping every inch he could. Cas lifted his hips to help take off his underwear and just to have his cock closer to Dean's mouth. Dean groaned at the sight of Cas. "Fuck… you're so perfect, Cas."

He wasted no time in grabbing the cock in front of him and sucking the head into his mouth. Castiels' head fell back. A throaty groan tore from him. "Dean."

Dean worshipped the cock in his mouth. Rolling his tongue around it, his hand following his wet mouth. His free hand gripped those amazing fucking _thighs_. And god _dammit_ if he didn't want to touch more.

Castiel was gasping and rocking his hips, fucking his cock into Dean's mouth eagerly. Hands gripping the couch beneath him and Dean's hair. _Lost, lost, lost…_

Till Dean pulled away anyway. A whimper of protest pulled Dean in for another kiss. "You can't come yet, sweetheart… I'm not done with you," he growled against those lips. Castiels' eyes opened wide as he gazed at Dean. Shocked. For a moment, Dean thought that maybe he had crossed a line somewhere. Something he said? But when the other man suddenly moaned and bucked up, wanting more, Dean banished those thoughts. He found Castiels' kink.

Excitement coursed through him as he leaned back, grabbed Cas' hips and flipped him onto his stomach. "On your knees," he ordered firmly, "lean on the arm of the couch."

He watched as a shiver ran down the mans' spine as he moved to obey without question. "Good." He ran his rough hands over his back, ass and thighs with a shudder. "Fucking beautiful." He gripped Cas' ass and spread those cheeks, admiring the view of the pulsing needy cock hanging heavy between his thighs, and licked.

The moan that tore out of Castiel was enough to make Deans' cock twitch and leak. He licked again and again and again. Torturing that fluttering hole. Holding those hips still to keep them from canting back. He pushed his tongue into his hole and was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure and a voice begging him for more.

"Dean, _please._ "

Pulling away, he watched wide eyed as Castiels' hand desperately stroked his leaking cock. Reaching. Grasping desperately at an orgasm. Then he growled and smacked the presented ass and moved from the couch. "I said you can't come yet. Not till I'm done with you. Now, don't move."

Castiel only whimpered and removed his hand but waited as instructed. A hand print started forming on the pale flesh. Indy stows away on the German U-boat with the Ark and waits. Dean returned. Lube and condom in hand. Settling in behind Castiel again, Dean coats his fingers and teases one against the mans' hole. Pressing in.

"Yes! Dean, more."

"You'll get more when I give it to you, Castiel."

A gasp. Cock twitch. "Fuck." Compliance.

Dean took only the amount of time needed to stretch Cas. Not slow and gentle, but not too fast or painful. Just enough to keep the constant pressure there and keep them both so fucking eager. Dean has eased his three fingers in and finally Castiel just couldn't wait.

"Dean, god dammit, you better fuck me!"

And _damn_ if that wasn't the hottest thing. He wasted no more time removing his fingers, ripping open the condom wrapper and kissing and nibbling the round flesh as he rolled it on and lubed himself up. "So greedy, Cas… tell me how much you want it and maybe I'll give it to you."

Castiel groaned in a mix of frustration and excitement. "Dean, please… want you so bad. Want your cock. Just. Jesus. Fuck me!"

With a smirk, Dean kissed over Castiels' ass, over his back and shoulders to his neck, licking at the shell of his ear as he just pressed the tip against his hole. "Say 'please, sir'."

Gripping the couch, Cas gasped and shivered, pushing back into Dean with a breathy, "Please, sir. Please fuck me."

With an eager moan, Dean pressed forward into Castiels' ass. They moaned and pressed together until he was buried completely in Castiels' tight heat. "Shit." Cas rolled his hips, adjusting. Then he pressed back into Dean again.

"Sir?"

With a growl, Dean gripped those sinful hips, pulled out only a little, then ground back in. Pleasure laced through him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The officer had been dreaming of this since he made dinner for Castiel all those months ago. It didn't take long for Dean to set a rhythm. Short, quick thrusts that bordered on torturous for the both of them. Castiel was whimpering and gasping. A beautiful mess under him and Dean fucking _loved it._

When Cas reached for his own cock, to stroke in time with Deans' thrusts for that little bit more, Dean grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms behind his back like he was holding down someone he was arresting. "No. Not yet, Cas."

"Oh, sir, fuck, please, youfeelsogood!"

Dean held Castiel firmly with one hand and slapped his ass with the other. "You wanna come on my cock?"

"Yes! Sir! Yes!" Teetering on the edge of oblivion.

Dean could feel Cas falling apart. He could feel the sweat between their bodies. Could feel the way Castiel was slowly tensing as he staved off his orgasm, waiting for approval. With a groan, Dean pulled out of him. A great effort. He didn't want to leave. But he wanted to watch Castiel ride his cock more. When his lover whimpered, he only released his arms and moved back to sit on the couch, feet on the floor. "Come ride me," he ordered.

Those _fucking thighs_ straddled Deans' hips like they were made to ride. Breathless, Dean watched hungrily as Castiel lowered himself back down on his cock. "Oh fuck, you're so tight." He gripped the man's hips and looked up into that handsome face. Those blue eyes were so dark with lust, plush lips parted and panting, face and chest flushed with pleasure and _holy shit_ he was beautiful. "Move for me, angel."

"Yes, sir," Cas obeyed immediately, flushing darker from the new pet name. His hands gripping Deans' shoulders to hold him steady as he slowly started working himself up and down Deans' length. The officer watched, enamoured in the way the other tilted his head back. The way the muscles flexed in his thighs as he moved. The way his cock was thick and heavy and bouncing against his belly; leaking and ready.

Taking it in hand, Dean watched Cas' mouth open in and absolute filth poured out of the mans' mouth as he fucked himself on Deans' cock and into Deans' hand. "Oh, fuck, yes! Love your cock, sir. You're so big. Yes! You feel so good in my ass. Fuck, please let me cum, sir! Please?"

All sweat and moans and talk and Dean was falling apart just as fast as Castiel was. His belly tightened and his own hips started thrusting up to meet Cas' movements. Slamming together. _Fuck, stroke, moan, fuck._ "You wanna cum on my cock, angel?" He moved his hand on Cas' dick faster.

"Yes! God! Yes! Please!"

Like Dean could ever say no to that wrecked voice. Panting, Dean licked his lips. "Come for me, Cas."

His own voice was wrecked and that's all it took to push the man over the edge. Castiels' grip on his shoulders tightened and he twitched and shuddered as he released long stripes, painting Dean's chest, stomach and hand in his mess. "Dean!"

Dean moaned and watched, memorized every detail about this moment. The way Castiels' brow furrowed, a light trickle of sweat on his temples, head tilted back, mouth open, eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm. The strong grip on Deans' shoulders, the weight on his hips, those thighs squeezing his hips and _Jesus_ ; he's tight.

Castiel opened his eyes and gazed at Dean, flushed, panting, satisfied. Licked his lips. "Will you come for me, sir?"

"Shit, Cas… Keep riding me like this and I won't last long," he groaned, pulling his sticky hand away from the salesman's' slowly softening member. With an approving grunt, Cas grabbed Deans' cum soaked hand and proceeded to lick and suck it clean while still bouncing on his cock. Paying careful attention to each digit. He could only gasp and watch as Cas rode him like a pro. True to his word, Dean didn't last much longer.

He threw his head back with a loud moan as he hit his climax. Shivering with pleasure as the man rode him out. Till they both stilled, panting. Flushed. Content. Deans' hands on Castiels' hips. Castiels' hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked at his lover, finding him staring at him already. "Awesome," Dean breathed, cheeky grin firmly in place.

This elicited a soft, tired chuckle from Castiel. "Yes. It was."

Neither of them wanted to move. Neither of them wanted to peel away from the other, despite the sweat and stick and slip of their spent flesh. So they stayed joined together. Just a few more blissful moments. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You know I don't do one night stands…"

"Who said this would be a one night stand?"


End file.
